Adventures In Kingdom Hearts 2
by SenritsuMajo
Summary: What happens when a goup of game loving outcasts get accidentaly send into their favorite game? Romance, fighting, comedy, and SO much more!


_**Adventures in Kingdom Hearts 2**_

Quick authors note: I've only turned 13 recently, so I'm a bit of a newbie at writing, unless you count short stories at school, and hand made manga that I show only to my friends, so this may be a little on the suckish side. It also may contain completely off topic moments, but that's what happens when a blonde with ADHD who listens to Crazy Frog and The Hamster Dance gets on the Internet. Well, on with the story!

Their names were Rae, Megan, Kaitlin, Maggie, and Kris, but around their small middle school, they're known as Squee, Sora, Cookie, Narf, and Luffy (or Idiot), and nobody took them seriously. They were just a small group of anime fangirls who didn't care what people thought of them. This caused them to be classified as geeks, dorks, and nerds.

Rae was the brutally honest defender of the group. A lot of people feared her because of her all black clothes, spiked choker necklaces, wristbands, punk/goth boots, heavy black eyeliner, and scariest of all, her size. She was almost six feet tall and only 13 years old. But, known only by her friends, she was actually a very shy and timid artist with an ability that rivaled professionals. Her natural brains, cooking ability, drawing ability, and musical ability made her a favorite student among the teacher, but the perfect target among the populars.

Megan was the oblivious gamer of the group. She was a bit of a plain looking girl; dirty blond hair tied into a ponytail, baggy t-shirt, and blue jeans. But she could win a video game faster than imaginable, but unfortunately, all those hours in front of the TV kind of fried her brain, making her oblivious. She was usually found staring off into space, the worlds blankest look on her face. She's also Rae's closest friend. They defended each other against the populars since elementary school, cheering each other up whenever the populars got to them.

Kaitlin was the hyper ADHD idiot of the group. Even though she wasn't blonde, she seemed to have a lot of 'blonde moments'. Addicted to sports drinks, some people started wondering if she was a crack-addict. Even her friends wondered about that, mainly Rae. She was known as the pretties off the girls. Her shoulder length burnet hair, zitless face, green eyes, and tan colored skin would make her look like a model, if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost 13 years old, and had no chest nor curves what-so-ever.

Maggie was the idiotic anime-addict of the group. She was also the oldest and shortest. Despite this fact, she was the queen of anime, knowing ever sight, watching every show, and reading every manga she could get her hands on. She was also the second best artist of the group, but the best at making jokes without being high off of junk food. She was the most recent addition to their group of friends. Few people didn't like her because of how funny she was, except for the populars. They envied her ability.

Kris was the computer geniuses of the group. If there was a sight that had something funny on it, she knew where is was. She knew every glitch in every computer game, and every website with spoilers in anime and manga. She knew how to hack into the school servers and edit everything from the standards to what's going to be served for lunch. There was nothing she couldn't hack into. But unfortunately, she had no common since, and was incredibly stupid when it came to anything else.

Little to any of their knowledge, something VERY strange was going to happen that weekend while having a sleepover at Rae's house.

"Man Sora, you're cream'n those heartless! By the time it's my turn to play, the level will be too high for me to do anything!" Kaitlin groans.

"Cookie, we determine when someone's turn is over by when they die in the game. By the time Sora dies, we're gonna be old ladies!" Rae says, playing Castelvania on her DS.

"Yeah. We told you to bring your DS or something to stay entertained, but did you listen? Nope!" Maggie agrees, kicking ninja ass on her Naruto: Ninja Council 2 game on her DS.

Kaitlin just pouts while she watches Megan destroy heartless and nobody one after another.

"Hey, Luffy, you better leave, I'm about to fight and defeat Demyx." Megan warns.

"Kill him and I kill you!" Kris threats.

Kris was a major Demyx fangirl. In fact, all the girls, except Kaitlin, was a fangirl! Maggie crushed, for reasons only God knows, over Xigbar, Rae had a Russia sized fangirl-crush on Axel, and Megan, although she rarely admitted it, crushed on Sora, thus her name.

"If you need me, I'll be getting some snacks." Kris says, leaving the small entertainment room.

"You really pissed her off, Sora." Rae says.

"I was just forewarning her." Megan says, kicking Demyx's butt on the PS2.

"Hey, Squee, why don't you have a PS3 yet?" Maggie asks, looking up from her game.

"Didn't you hear about the shooting? I'm too afraid! I may look emo, but I happen to like living!" Rae says in an are-you-stupid-or-something way.

"Oh…. right." Maggie says, remembering what she heard on the news.

Megan destroys Demyx just before Kris returns with a bowl filled with chips, and four bottles of Vault.

"VAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaitlin and Maggie yell in unison, practaly attaching Kris to get to the bottles.

"Damn." Kris says, plopping down on the couch.

Rae is flipping though a sports magazine now, and Megan is still destroying heartless. Maggie and Kaitlin are jumping everywhere. The game all of a sudden freezes.

"Damnit! Hey, Luffy, can you fix it?" Megan asks.

"Sure thing, but we'll have to start from the beginning." Kris nods.

"I'm okay with that. This counts as dieing, and that means it's my turn anyway!" Kaitlin smiles.

Kris begins tinkering with the wires of the PS2. After about ten minutes of tinkering, it explodes. The explosion is so strong, the girls get knocked out.

They wake up several hours later, and find that they're no longer in Rae's house. Instead, they're in a familiar room, but it's not a place they have ever been in person. Instead it's a room that they have scene in their favorite game, Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Holy shit on a taco! We're in the throne room!!!!!!!!!" Maggie screams.

"SQUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where's Axel!?!?!" Rae fangirl-screams.

"Where's Xigbar!?" Maggie asks, looking around.

Megan is staying quiet, but is fangirl-screaming in her head, 'OMG! Where's Sora!?!'

"Guys, that's not important, what we should be asking is how we got here!" Kaitlin yells, obviously freaked.

"Whatever. Where's Demy-kun!?" Kris smiles.

_To be continued…_


End file.
